Quand Je Serai Grand
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Cadeau pour Marie-chan11 - Le jeune Hikaru est impatient de rencontrer Shuichi pour la première fois ! Malheureusement pour lui, il va vite déchanter en découvrant son cousin, qui a une personnalité diamétralement opposée à la sienne... Et des rêves de fille !


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Crossover Hikaru no Go / Gravitation

**Titre**** : **Quand je serai grand

**Genre :** OS - Family, Général.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go et Gravition ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de leur mangaka respectif, Yumi Hotta / Takeshi Obata et Maki Murakami. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** Hikaru est impatient de rencontrer Shuichi pour la première fois ! Malheureusement pour lui, il va vite déchanter en découvrant son cousin, qui a une personnalité diamétralement opposée à la sienne...

**Note :** Bon alors voilà… Je _déteste _les Crossover (c'est très certainement le seul que j'écrirai) mais on m'a lancé un défi, et je ne recule jamais devant un défi. Je devais écrire un quelque chose mélant les univers de Gravitation et d'Hikaru no Go et j'ai pensé à ce petit quelque chose... C'est vraiment sans prétention que je poste ceci en l'offrant à Marie-chan11. J'espère que ça te plaira, Marie, et à vous autres aussi, lecteurs et lectrices !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Quand je serai grand… xXx**_

* * *

x

« Maman ? », appela l'enfant de neuf ans, le visage collé contre la vitre de la voiture.

« Oui, Hikaru ? », soupira sa mère, déjà fatiguée alors que la journée commençait à peine.

« On arrive bientôt ? », questionna le petit garçon pour, _au moins_, la trente-cinquième fois depuis le départ, soit vingt-cinq minutes plus tôt.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, et son père lui répondit.

« Bientôt, Hikaru. Poser la question ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite, tu sais ? »

Oui, le petit garçon le savait parfaitement bien. Mais il était tellement pressé d'y être ! Après tout, ça serait la première fois qu'il rencontrerait son cousin ! Et puis, ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient le même âge… Alors ils passeraient la journée à jouer au foot, il en était certain ! Il en tremblait déjà d'excitation !

**oOo oOo**

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Hikaru put enfin détacher sa ceinture. Il en profita immédiatement et sortit de la voiture au pas de course pour poser les yeux pour la première fois sur la maison dans laquelle il allait vivre pour la semaine à vivre. Elle n'était pas très différente de la sienne… Peut-être un peu plus grande… Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de rencontrer son cousin ! _Enfin !_

« Maman ! Maman ! », appela-t-il, surexcité.

« Oui, Hikaru ? », répondit sa mère.

« Où est-il ? », questionna le petit garçon, extatique. « Où est-il ! »

« Très certainement à l'intérieur, mon chéri. Prends ton sac à dos et ton ballon et allons dire bonjour, tu veux ? »

Hikaru cria son enthousiasme à grand renforts de gesticulations. Ça allait être une super semaine !

**oOo oOo**

Le petit garçon déchanta très vite. Son cousin ne vint pas l'accueillir, comme il l'aurait voulu, pour leur première rencontre.

« Shuichi est dans sa chambre, Hikaru. Monte le voir, je suis certaine qu'il va t'adorer ! », lui dit sa tante, tout sourire. « Troisième porte sur la droite, en haut. »

Hikaru hocha frénétiquement la tête et, son ballon sous le bras, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant lui, son cousin – _il avait les cheveux rose !_ – se dandinait au son d'une chanson pop, dont il ignorait l'origine, en chantant à tue-tête, une brosse à cheveux faisant office de micro entre les mains. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder, en écoutant la chanson – qu'il trouva d'ailleurs complètement nulle – avant de faire un pas dans la pièce et de se faire repérer par Shuichi.

« T'es qui, toi ? », lui demanda ce dernier en s'arrêtant de bouger, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« Hikaru, ton cousin ! », sourit le garçon. « Je viens d'arriver pour passer la semaine chez toi ! »

Shuichi se détendit sensiblement et sourit aussi en retour. Sa mère lui en avait parlé en lui montrant une photo de lui, il avait juste oublié. Puis, brusquement, il fonça sur lui pour lui prendre les mains et l'entraîner dans sa danse un peu folle en criant les paroles de la chanson de façon encore plus forte.

Hikaru, pris au dépourvu, se laissa faire avant de finalement lui faire lâcher prise et de ramasser son ballon, tombé à terre lorsqu'il Shuichi lui avait sauté dessus.

« Viens avec moi, on va jouer au foot ! » proposa-t-il, enjoué. « J'aime pas cette chanson, elle est nulle, et en plus tu chantes faux ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! », hurla Shuichi, complètement scandalisé, le visage rouge brique.

« Si, c'est vrai ! », répliqua Hikaru, en tirant la langue. « Le foot, c'est mieux ! Allez, viens ! On va faire une partie ! »

Son cousin se figea, soudainement blême.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! », brailla-t-il, hors de lui, se sentant insulté, surprenant Hikaru. « Ryuichi Sakuma est bien mieux que n'importe quel ballon de foot débile ! Et quand je serai grand, je serai un chanteur connu comme lui et toi tu seras pas célèbre ! »

Hikaru ricana.

« C'est Ryuichi Sakuma qui est débile ! Il a même encore un doudou à son âge ! », se moqua-t-il ouvertement après s'être souvenu dudit chanteur et de son lapin en peluche. « Moi, je serai le meilleur footballeur du Japon alors que toi on t'aura déjà oublié ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! », éructa Shuichi. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je veux plus que tu sois mon cousin ! »

Et là-dessus, il poussa Hikaru hors de sa chambre et lui jeta son ballon de football au visage avant de lui claquer sa porte au nez. La seconde qui suivit, le volume de la musique de Shuichi augmenta et le garçon put entendre son cousin chanter à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Il ne voulait plus être son cousin ? Dommage, mais après tout, Hikaru ne souhaitait pas être celui d'un garçon aux cheveux rose désirant être chanteur. C'était vraiment trop la honte, et ses copains à l'école se moqueraient de lui… Mais Shuichi avait tout de même piqué sa fierté de Shindô.

Alors, reprenait le chemin des escaliers, Hikaru se fit la promesse de devenir un grand footballeur pour rabattre le caquet de Shuichi.

« Oui… », pensa-t-il. « Je lui montrerai ! »

S'il avait su…

x

* * *

Mercredi 16 Mai - 14 h 50.


End file.
